


Purple or Gold: Pick a Card

by pandafarts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Communication, Dom/sub, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hair Washing, Healthy Relationships, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Light Dom/sub, Living Together, M/M, Name-Calling, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Top Otabek Altin, Top Yuri Plisetsky, not part of my series but works with it, very brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: The first thing Yuri does after he gets in their apartment and toes off his sneakers, is go to the bulletin board by the fridge and pin one of the double sided cards so that the purple side is showing. Otabek should be home any minute. He had to run a quick errand, and Yuri had opted to stay home so he could surprise him with the purple card. They hadn’t been ‘purple’ for a week.The fic where Otabek and Yuri have a color coded sex game and they're both really happy.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161





	1. Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't officially a part of "From Here on Out with Love," so if you haven't read that it's okay, but I do reference some things. I kinda wrote this with a lot of those headcanons, but it should stand alone :)
> 
> I am going to write a "gold" chapter that will be more gentle and have Otabek bottoming, so look forward to that!

The first thing Yuri does after he gets in their apartment and toes off his sneakers, is go to the bulletin board by the fridge and pin one of the double sided cards so that the purple side is showing. Otabek should be home any minute. He had to run a quick errand, and Yuri had opted to stay home so he could surprise him with the purple card. They hadn’t been ‘purple’ for a week.

  


It would probably sound crazy if they ever told anyone, but they didn’t ever plan to. It was something fun they’d come up with all by themselves, something secret that only lived between them.

  


Yuri went between two extremes in what he expected from sex with Otabek. A lot of days he wanted to come home from practice and make love. Ugh, he can barely even call it that in his head sometimes, it’s so sappy, but that’s what it was. He was getting into his twenties and skating wasn’t as easy as it was before. He’s not as flexible; his body holds onto more pain. Often after practice they were tired, but wanted something sweet and slow. He would want to touch and be touched in a gentle, attentive manner and he wanted to be called baby or sweetheart in the process. He liked being spoiled and pampered, and he liked giving Otabek the same treatment.

  


Other times Yuri would be pissed off, super stressed or really horny, and he would want Otabek to push him against the nearest flat surface, yank his hair and fuck him until he was sobbing. Sometimes, Otabek liked to be dominated too. They were both pretty adventurous and fluid with their desires. It was easy to not know what the other wanted, or to want different things.

  


Hence the problem. Otabek would want to have a cuddly, loving romp and Yuri would want to be held down and edged. Yuri would want to gently get each other off, and Otabek would bite too hard and the mood would be ruined. The cards were the solution; a clear form of communication.

  


They each had a double-sided card: purple meaning they wanted something on the rougher side and gold meaning they were feeling softer. They would use their card to display their preference, and on the days where they picked different cards, they’d do something in the middle of the two. That being said the days where they both picked the same color were always really incredible.

  


Otabek had a really bad virus awhile back and he pulled his card off the board entirely until he felt better. It was a nice way to say that you weren’t in the mood. Sometimes they were just too tired from practice or competition, although that didn’t happen very often. The nice thing about sleeping with Otabek was that they just had so much chemistry. It only got better the longer they were together, because they really got used to each other’s bodies and emotions.

  


Yuri showers quickly. He feels on edge, like he needs a good fuck. He bottomed a few nights ago, but he’s already feeling like it’s been months since he’s had Otabek inside him. He’s drying off, still naked when he hears the front door open and close as Otabek comes home. There’s a knock on the bathroom door. Yuri laughs. Here he is blatantly signaling he wants to get railed and Otabek is knocking on their own door.

  


“Come in. You don’t have to knock.”

  


Otabek shrugs. “It felt rude not to.” Yuri just laughs. So polite this one.

  


Otabek meets his gaze, eyes suddenly heavy with intent. “So purple?”

  


“Yeah purple.” He intends to give Otabek a smoldering gaze, but in a millisecond Otabek has him pinned against the door, arms behind his back. It sends a shock through his system, a pleasant one, and the sensation is only heightened when Otabek grabs a handful of his hair and yanks.

  


Fucking finally.

  


“What do you say when you need me to stop?”

  


“Red.”

  


“What do you say when you need me to slow down?”

  


“Yellow.”

  


“And green?” Otabek demands.

  


“Green means I’m good, continue.”

  


“Color?”

  


“Definitely green.”

  


He feels a little helpless, being naked and pinned while Otabek is fully dressed, but he knows that he’s safe. He has a bit of a past with abuse. Some of his earliest memories were of abuse. But in situations like this, he knew that he, the submissive, held the power. Otabek wouldn’t mindlessly make him do things he didn’t want to do. It wasn’t like that. When they first started getting into power play Yuri had worried that there was something _wrong _with him that he wanted Otabek to be rough, but the only way he could explain it was that it was like when he’d interview poorly, or the press would say something unflattering about him, and Yakov would scoff and tell Yuri he’d handle it. The weight would be lifted because he wasn’t in charge anymore. He just needed to listen and things would turn out okay.

  


But he can’t think about all that too much anymore, because Otabek is leading slash dragging him to their bedroom. He gets tossed (fairly gently) onto the bed, and then Otabek is staring him down. He looks possessive and aroused, quite dominant, but there’s something else too, the fondness that Otabek can never hide, even when they are like this.

  


“How are your knees?”

  


“Huh?”

  


Otabek smirks, starts shrugging off his clothes. Some people like the imbalance of clothed versus naked, but it felt kind of weird to Yuri so they always got equally undressed pretty early on.

  


“Do your knees hurt, from practice, or anything else? Are there certain things we can’t do tonight?”

  


Yuri feels like melting. He shouldn’t be surprised at this point by Otabek’s considerations, but it’s still nice. Perhaps this is all a bit softer than typical ‘dom/sub’ scenes, but it’s perfect for them.

  


“I don’t think I should kneel on the floor, but the bed is okay.”

  


“Good.” He climbs on the bed.

  


Otabek usually hums or nods when responding, but he’s more vocal, more responsive when they’re playing. Yuri thinks it’s because he’s making an effort to do so.

  


“What the fuck are you waiting for? Are you gonna suck me off or not?”

  


Yuri crawls towards Otabek, smirking. He’s already hard, and so is Otabek. He has developed quite a taste for giving head, the feeling of having his mouth stuffed full always satisfying in a way that makes him want more. He loves the way Otabek inhales sharply, and his legs buckle if he does a good enough job.

  


“You like this don’t you? Having your mouth stuffed. You’re so depraved. I wish you could see what you look like right now. So beautiful.”

  


Yuri swallows around him and feels his eyes start to water. He likes blowing Otabek. He’s big enough that it feels overwhelming, challenging, and he loves being praised when he does it well, and he’s gained some skill, over the years. Not to toot his own horn or anything, but Yuri Plisetsky was good at sucking dick.

  


Otabek is moving, not terribly fast, but enough that Yuri feels his gag reflex threatening to betray him. Otabek pets at his face, the contradiction of sweetness and raw sexuality makes Yuri weak in the knees every time.

  


“Okay. Stop.” Otabek says finally. He pulls away. Yuri tries to follow, the sight of his dick, standing tall and now spit slick just makes him want it back in his mouth. Otabek laughs, kisses him deeply and pulls away again, leaving them a breath apart.

  


“You little slut.” His tone is incredibly fond, “Wouldn’t you rather my dick was somewhere else?”

  


Yuri tries to kiss him again. He gets denied.

  


“Don’t forget who’s in charge. Get the lube, and get the blue plug. You’re going to get your little ass ready for me.”

  


Yuri does as told, finding the appropriate items in question in the second drawer of their dresser.

  


“Good job baby. Go ahead.”

  


Yuri sometimes marvels at the fact that they’ve gotten to this point. They were friends for years, boyfriends for ages and even when they started fucking, it wasn’t like this until they had been together awhile. It was nice, that the person he was fucking had all this shared history. It made Yuri happy.

  


Otabek smacks his bare ass, startling Yuri into crying out.

  


“Didn’t I tell you to do something?”

  


“Yes, sorry. I got distracted.” This is obviously a bad answer because Otabek smacks him again. Yuri giggles, and Otabek exhales so quickly that anyone else would have missed it. He looks relieved.

  


_He was worried I wasn’t okay because I hesitated. He was making sure._

Yuri preps himself shakily. It feels good to have Otabek’s eyes on him, and even better to have his fingers in all the right places. Otabek traces little lines on his back with his nails, chasing them with his mouth. It stings in the most wonderful way.

  


“Go ahead. Crook your fingers. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

  


“Yes!” He’s about 2 fingers in when Otabek starts looking at the bottle of lube. He’s reading the label.

  


“It’s your lucky day. This is edible.” With that Yuri’s fingers are being pulled out and being replaced with Otabek’s mouth.

  


Before they started rimming each other, Yuri thought it was gross. Even if he showered, he felt guilty about Otabek doing this for him, although he loved doing it to Otabek.

  


But good rimming made Yuri’s legs shake. Made his eyes run. Otabek’s fingering him, a little roughly: his tongue enthusiastic. The drag of the pads of his rough fingers in contrast to the velvety slickness of his tongue made Yuri babble and grind his red dick into the sheets. If there were medals for rimming Otabek would have several.

  


Yuri’s begging, he’s not sure what for, because Otabek always gives him what he wants (and plenty more) but Otabek pulls away and simply pushes the plug, one that vibrates, into him, and gets off the bed.

  


Yuri’s initial reaction (besides moaning when the plug goes in and up to the second setting) is disbelief.

  


“Where the fuck are you going?”

  


“Brushing my teeth, since you hate kissing me after. At least I gave you something nice to clench around.”

  


Ah, so that explains it. Yuri listens to Otabek in the bathroom, splashing around. He likes the plug, but he wants Otabek’s dick and not some little toy. The vibrations feel good, but it doesn’t quite fill him up like Otabek does.

  


Yuri shudders. How long is it gonna take Otabek to brush his teeth?

  


“Hey! Hurry up, I’m dying here.”

  


“I have to floss. Can’t have you complaining about me having ‘ass breath’ like last time.”

  


“I never said that!!”

  


“Yes you did.” Otabek laughs. Yuri hears him spit. Is he using mouthwash too? He’d better not be.

  


“Come here. Now.” Yuri squirms, toy still in him. He wishes it were on a higher setting.

  


Otabek emerges, looking amused.

  


“Yuri, you make a terrible sub.” He walks over, kisses Yuri so sweet that his toes curl and starts pushing the plug slowly in and out. He tastes like peppermint, and like the smirk Yuri knows he’s wearing.

  


“I want,” Yuri grumbles between kisses, “your dick in my butt.”

Otabek pulls away a little, then kisses him so soft and so sweet that it’s like a first middle school kiss, and takes his cheeks in his hands.

  


“Aw, you would want that, wouldn’t you, little slut. Isn’t it nice to want?”

  


Yuri sputters, hackles raised, but Otabek is rolling on a condom and putting a little extra dollop of lube on the end, and Yuri knows he’s about to get what he wants.

  


“Color?”

  


“Green, asshole, fucking green!” Yuri snarls, getting a handful of hair yanked painfully for his sass. Otabek pulls the toy out, and sits crosslegged. He pats his lap, looking at Yuri daringly.

  


“C’mon then. Ride it until you earn it.” Otabek’s challenge gets cut off with his own startled moan when Yuri sinks down in one go.

  


“I’ve sucked your dick, I’ve cooked for you. I pay half our bills. Your fucking dick is mine. Don’t get cocky about your cock, butthead.”

  


Otabek laughs. He thrusts hard enough that Yuri can feel his breath hiccup, own dick bouncing in a steady rhythm set to their quick beat. Otabek kisses him, pulls him flush with his body, wraps their limbs together. It’s nice, the closeness. Even when they fuck like animals, Yuri feels a sense of closeness. Otabek’s got a nice little curve at the end, it rubs in all the right places.

  


“You’re fucking made for me. I fucking love your dick.” Yuri bounces enthusiastically and feels Otabek’s breath start to hitch. He grips Yuri’s hips hard enough you’d think they’d bruise. They haven’t ever done that yet, but they always try.

  


“C’mon baby.” Otabek bites him where shoulder meets neck and it hurts so good that Yuri comes instantly, shaking hard and clenching around where their bodies meet.

  


Otabek follows a second later, his yank to Yuri’s hair making his scalp tingle and his orgasm last longer.

  


They pant, Yuri kisses Otabek, heart still pounding, the heady sensation of afterglow taking over.

  


“Did I hurt you? I know you said purple but I was pretty rough.” Otabek asks. He pulls out and pets at Yuri.

  


“My ass is fine. My scalp hurts a little bit.”

  


Otabek hums. He does a little cleanup and then pulls Yuri close and starts massaging his scalp with his fingertips.Yuri preens at the attention. He feels ready to doze, getting off always made him sleepy.

  


“Falling asleep on me, babe?”

  


“Yeah I am. Don’t stop doing that with your fingers, though.” Yuri curls into the heat of his boyfriend. Otabek throws a blanket over them, fingers still soothing in his hair.

  


Bliss.


	2. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys :) Enjoy

Otabek’s been pretty down lately. Yuri is surprised to see a card up at all. Otabek’s not typically depressed, but something about the stress of skating and the approaching cold of winter made him feel down. He’s been a little clingy. Yuri’s slightly surprised that he’s displayed his card, saying he’s in the mood, but the gold? The gold doesn’t surprise him at all. He knows Otabek will want love tonight over anything. The sex will be secondary.

Yuri runs them a bath. He wishes he had cleaned the mirror. The bathroom isn’t terribly dirty though, so that’s fine. He isn’t particularly fond of bubbles, but he adds a few because Otabek likes them. He’s tempted to turn the lights down and light candles, but he wants to see Otabek clearly, wants to know what Otabek is feeling without dim lighting hiding any clues to his mood. He wants to dedicate himself entirely to making Otabek feel better. That’s what Otabek would do for him.

Otabek undresses and climbs in the bathtub slowly, painfully, like his muscles hurt. They probably do. Yuri’s do too. They’ve been practicing really hard lately. It’s close to competition and they are forcing themselves again into the best shape they can possibly be in. Their bodies were sacrificed entirely. Their minds were disciplined: all for the podium they hoped to reach. Otabek winces when the hot water touches the cuts and blisters on his feet and then sighs when it starts to warm his sore muscles.

Yuri sits behind Otabek, arms wrapped around him. He knows words aren’t necessary right now, but he wonders if the dead silence is uncomfortable. Otabek slowly relaxes between his legs, a heavy but comforting weight.

“Do you want music?” Yuri asks curiously, “Is this too quiet?” At this Otabek hums thoughtfully. He shifts, and the water makes a satisfying slosh against the porcelain of the tub.

“No. It’s good without. I like hearing the water, and I like to hear you breathe.”

Yuri laughs, “I don’t know if that sounds creepy or sweet.” Possibly both.

Otabek snorts, good humouredly, but doesn’t offer any explanation. Yuri likes how his skin feels when it’s wet: slick and warm against his own. Otabek has a few bruises from practice. Yuri traces over them gently with his fingers, admiring the rainbow of colors.

Yuri lets him relax awhile before he starts working on his hair. The shaved part probably doesn’t need much attention, but he always lathers that too because Otabek leans into his hands when he does. His hair gets surprisingly curly when it’s wet, and Yuri _lives _for wild curly Otabek hair. He always loves playing with it when it air dries.

Otabek starts to melt, little by little, and something like pride fills Yuri up. He’s not always the nicest person; he knows that. Otabek wasn’t exactly a social butterfly himself. They were closer to each other than really to anyone else. Knowing they could do things like this for each other made Yuri feel like he was better of a person that he gave himself credit for. Made him feel like he was doing something right in his life.

“Okay. Rinse,” he tells him softly.

Otabek does. He leaves a little shampoo around his ear, so Yuri cups a handful of water and takes care of it for him.

“Can I wash yours too?” Otabek asks.

“Tonight is about you though, babe,” Yuri says, a little taken aback. Otabek shakes his head. Yuri should have known; Otabek gets off on Yuri’s happiness.

“No, correction, tonight is about _us. _Plus you know how much pleasure I get out of your pleasure.”

“Fair point. But use my new conditioner, I don’t like the old one.”

“Then toss it.” Otabek chides. He squeezes shampoo out, he always gets too much out when he does this, but to be fair Yuri’s hair is a lot longer than his. As soon as he starts massaging his scalp with his fingertips, Yuri moans softly and closes his eyes.

“I think this is the longest you’ve had it, do you plan on getting it cut again?” Otabek asks appreciatively.

“I might get a little cut off, but not much. It’s getting dry at the ends”

“No, no. It’s perfect.” Otabek sounds so awestruck that it makes Yuri laugh. Otabek’s starts working in the conditioner. The first time he did this for Yuri he put it in his scalp and not the ends. Yuri told him it made him greasy.

“You have some sort of hair fetish, there, Altin?” Yuri teases. He ducks to rinse.

“No, but I have a ‘you’ fetish. I need to wash my face.” Otabek says suddenly. He grabs his face wash and starts scrubbing at his face briskly.

“Hey! Nuh uh, that’s the only face you have, be gentle with it.” Yuri takes over and Otabek gives him a weird look.

“I don’t think anybody’s ever washed my face for me,” he deadpans. Yuri laughs. That’s probably true, unless you count when he was a baby. He can feel how smooth his skin was, and gets lost in rubbing little circles along the arch of his cheekbones and pressing his thumbs in where Otabek’s forehead creases when he’s stressed. It holds his stress, a physical reminder of his worry, but it gives way after awhile. Yuri brings water to help him rinse and meets his gaze, hands still on his cheeks and is struck dumb that Otabek, this private, quiet person, is letting him hold the whole of who he is in his hands.

The kiss Otabek gives him is a little soapy. Yuri smiles into it, and lets it bloom into several more kisses. He always gets lost the minute Otabek kisses him, losing track of time and all other thoughts until all he can think of is the delicate slide and the feeling of his breath, the feel of his heartbeat under his palm where he cups his neck. He gets Otabek’s earlier comment now. Hearing the subtle changes and catches of their breath against the sound of the water was downright poetic.

He pulls away, holding his boyfriend’s soft gaze for a moment. Otabek bumps their noses together affectionately. Yuri laughs again and starts gently scrubbing them both down, working from top to bottom. He digs his thumbs into the sore spots on his shoulders until he melts into it and stops wincing and methodically washes him down until he’s at his battered feet. Their feet were their livelihood, and a source of great discomfort. Yuri knows that it required a great deal of trust on Otabek’s part to let Yuri touch them.

Otabek is so giving. He doesn’t ask for much, so Yuri sometimes has to take initiative because he knows Otabek doesn’t usually ask for what he needs. Otabek would give someone his last dime if they needed it more than he did. He deserved so much, more than Yuri could possibly give him.

Otabek starts to grow hard, kissing Yuri with so much enthusiasm that he can hardly wash him. The water is cooler than it was to start with, no longer steaming. Yuri still feels like he’s burning up.

“Can you… Can you give me a minute to clean myself more?”

“You want me to leave?” Yuri teases against his lips. Otabek goes completely pink.

“If I’m going to bottom… just give me a minute.” He’s embarrassed and it’s precious, but Yuri respects his right to a little privacy.

“Okay, Beka. I’ll be waiting for you.” He kisses Otabek swiftly and makes his exit. He towels off but doesn’t bother to untangle his hair. He catches sight of himself in their mirror and he looks so relaxed and happy that it catches his attention. He remembers being a teenager and being so miserable and angry all the time. It’s different now. A lot of it was his own personal growth, but Otabek’s love did a lot too. Having someone love you unconditionally can change your outlook on life drastically.

Otabek emerges, still flushed, but he looks content as they climb into bed. Yuri reaches for him, kisses him slow like they have forever, which in a way they kind of do. Otabek starts to squirm when Yuri starts kissing at his neck and his chest.

“C’mon don’t tease me,” he grumbles. Yuri can’t help but laugh. If he had a dollar for every time Otabek teased him, he’d be rich.

Still, this was about Otabek.

“What do you want? What can I give you?” He twists and tugs at Otabek’s nipples and smirks when he struggles to answer.

“Don’t make me say it outright.” Otabek laughs. He’s pretty confident when he tops, but when they’re like this he gets a little shy.

“Can I blow you?” he asks finally. Wow that wasn’t what Yuri was expecting, but it made sense for mister ‘your pleasure is my pleasure.’

“Otabek, the answer to that, unless we are in a church attending a funeral is always yes, and even then I can make an exception if your hair was as cute as it is now.”

“Wow, Yuri, that’s incredibly specific.” Otabek says casually, ducking down. Yuri doesn’t have time to respond because Otabek has just put his mouth on him and the only sound he can make is one of appreciation.

“Fuck, baby, that feels good.” He gets a handful of his hair, pulls until Otabek moans and the vibrations go up his dick. Otabek’s got one hand on himself, working up and down as he sucks and swallows. Yuri tilts his head back, because if he looks at Otabek sucking him off, he’ll come in a minute, and he really wants to be inside of Otabek in the near future.

Yuri pulls him off, admiring the way his lips look a little red. Otabek’s dick is so hard it looks a little uncomfortable. Yuri’s hardly in better shape.

Yuri gets the supplies and starts prepping him. They kiss; Otabek’s hands smoothing up the sides of Yuri’s arms. When Yuri finds his prostate on pure memory, he swears and kisses him more hungrily.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.” Otabek breathes. Yuri suits up and presses in. Otabek sighs softly when he’s fully seated, hips tilted up for a good angle, and arms wrapped around his boyfriend. Few things in life feel as _right _to Yuri as this; Otabek is hot inside, and he shivers when Yuri starts thrusting in earnest. He grips his hands into Yuri’s ass cheeks, urging him on.

“If you do that, this is not going to last long,” Yuri warns. Otabek just laughs and digs his nails in. It feels ridiculously good. Yuri starts going even harder, and Otabek stops laughing and moans instead.

Yuri coaxes him into release, taking him in hand and trying to stroke in time with their movement. Otabek buries his face into his neck and cries out. Yuri holds him until the tremors stop, petting at any skin he can reach.

Otabek’s breath starts to slow, panting less. He squeezes Yuri comfortably to his chest. Yuri is hyper aware of the feeling of his slightly damp skin, and his heart slowing back into regular rhythm.

“Yuri?”

“Yeah, love?”

“I’m gonna need you to do that again. Whenever you’re ready.”

Yuri giggles, a sound that probably only Otabek has heard before.

“I literally just pulled out, and you wanna go again?”

“Yup.” Otabek deadpans. Yuri snorts, and kisses him.

“Whatever you want Beka. We have all night.”

“I love you, Yuri.” Otabek looks so young and happy when he says this. Yuri was always amazed by what they were able to have together.

“I love you too. What position do you wanna do next?”

Otabek grins.


End file.
